


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Celebrity Crush, Dramedy, Famous Lay, Famous Yixing, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Past Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Past Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:35 PM**

"You did great during today's performance hyung!"

Minseok smiled playfully at Junmyeon and laughed in slight amusement."Thanks Junmyeon-ah."He replied."You did great today too."

Junmyeon faced went red in slight embarrassment and laughed awkwardly."Ah,but I'm nothing compared to you whenever you're on stage performing hyung."He said."You're always so cool up there."


End file.
